villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:X9 The Android/PE Proposal: Tzekel-Kan
Hello guys! Today, here's my third PE proposal, and it's about Tzekel-Kan, the main antagonist of The Road to El Dorado. WHO IS HE / WHAT HAS HE DONE? Tzekel-Kan is the High Priest of El Dorado. However, his position gets threatened when Miguel and Tulio, two Spanish con-men, arrive to El Dorado and all the inhabitants (included Tzekel-Kan himself) believe that they are gods. While Tzekel-Kan initially believes their ruse, he eventually discovers it when he sees Miguel bleeding, as gods can't bleed. Getting fired as priest by Miguel and Tulio due his love for executions, Tzekel-Kan decides to destroy El Dorado in revenge with a massive jaguar stone creature, but after being defeated, he allies with Hernán Cortés and his army so they can ravage El Dorado. At the end, however, in part to Tulio's and Miguel's help, the entrance to El Dorado gets blocked and Tzekel-Kan ends up looking like a liar, leading Cortés and his men to drag him with them to an unknown fate. MITIGATING FACTORS? The High Priest of El Dorado, Tzekel-Kan presents himself like a charismatic yet authoritative individual who hides a really sadistic and power-hungry personality. While some of his manners can be explained due the real-life Mayan culture beliefs, he is enthusiastic about the grislier aspects of it. Being the second-in-command on El Dorado along with Chief Tabbanok, both men are at odds as while Tabbanok is a kindly and gentle ruler, Tzekel-Kan is a deranged person who abuses his authority and firmly believes that all he does is for gain the favor of his Gods (similar to the case of Judge Claude Frollo), believing that all humans minus him are inferior and could be purged by their gods if they desire so. His tyranny over the city is indeed what causes Chel to run away from El Dorado, showing how dominant Tzekel-Kan must be, and when he later gets removed from his position by Miguel, all people celebrate, meaning that nobody likes the priest. When Tulio and Miguel, the "gods" that Mayans had waited for, first arrive to El Dorado, Tzekel-Kan does whatever he can to gain their favor, showing that he will do whatever he needs to gain the favor to those superior to him. Unlike other DreamWorks Animation villains, Tzekel-Kan has no comedic traits and his sadistic and murderous personality is what makes him more inhuman than other DreamWorks villains. While Mayan priests used to make sacrifices as offerings to their Gods every so often, Tzekel-Kan enjoys doing this all the time and always searches any opportunities to make a sacrifice. When Chel gets brought back to El Dorado when Tulio and Miguel arrive, Tzekel-Kan immediately tries to punish her for stealing a pot by offering her as a sacrifice and gets surprised when Tulio and Miguel spare her instead. Later on, when a party is held for the pair's arrival, Tzekel-Kan tries to throw a man to a whirlpool as a tribute to them, but again, the pair spare Tzekel-Kan's intended sacrifice and ask for riches instead. And once more, when Tulio and Miguel play a match of Ollamalitzli against an experienced team and win thanks to Chel's help, Tzekel-Kan tries to have the losing team sacrificed, which leads Miguel to remove him from his position. As a result, when Tzekel-Kan realizes that they aren't gods, he makes a ritual to bring a massive jaguar stone creature to live, not caring if he had to sacrifice his acolyte, the only inhabitant of El Dorado who was loyal to him. With these morbid traits, Tzekel-Kan can be considered a sadist much like Grimmel the Grisly, a later DreamWorks PE villain. And finally, Tzekel-Kan proves to be quite vengeful when upon getting stripped from his position deservedly, he bring back to life a massive jaguar stone creature which he tries to use to ravage El Dorado and kill Miguel and Tulio for their trickery. If not enough, when he gets defeated by the pair and knocked in the whirpool, which takes him away from the city, he meets Hernán Cortés and seeing him as the true god he believes in, Tzekel-Kan shows no qualms into leading Cortés and his army to El Dorado so they can massacre his own people in revenge for his dismissal to save his own life and gain Cortés' respect, definitely crossing the Moral Event Horizon, yet ironically, his wicked ways bring about his downfall and gets taken away from El Dorado by Cortés to never be seen again. VERDICT Taking all of this into account, I would say yes about considering Tzekel-Kan to be approved as PE. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals